tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Tropes (Minion Warfare)
Tropes are simply devices used within fictional works that can easily be identified by an audience. List of Tropes *Action Bomb: The Shockbot Mortar ability launches a small shockbot with an explosive strapped to it. *Affably Evil: Almost every character in the game is this, save for Snerlin and Bronzhilda. *Affectionate Parody: Of first-person shooters and war game in general. *Air Guitar: Chomper can do these. *Alice Allusion: The Robowocky boss *And Your Reward Is Clothes: Accessories are just Cosmetic Awards to give your Minions and Shockbots more distinctive looks. However, each variant class not only looks different, but offers different perks, such as their basic attacks dealing elemental damage, faster reload times, or dealing more damage per shot. *An Ice Person: Several variants, including Arctic Footbot and Abominable Mac, are themed around ice. *Announcer Chatter: King Grex for the Minion team and Bronzhilda for the Shockbot team. *Attack Drone: The UFLS *Ax-Crazy: Zoom is implied to be this, to the point where even his own teammates are terrified of him. *Back-Alley Doctor: Doc, who supposedly doesn't even have a medical license *Back from the Dead: All characters can revive their fallen teammates *Back Stab: Chomper can swallow Shockbots from behind, killing them instantly. *Badass Bandolier: Chucky and Footbot both have one and they can be customized. *Badass Moustache: King Grex has one, of course. *Bad Boss: King Grex is constantly demoralizing and scolding his troops. *Bash Brothers: Both teams are this based on dialogue, but there is literally a game mode called Bash Brothers. *Beating A Dead Player: It's possible. The ragdoll responds to actions from enemies. *BFG: Clod possesses one: a coal-firing minigun named Anastasia. *Big Bad: For once, it's someone other than King Grex this time around. This time, it's Bronzhilda. *Big Boo's Haunt: The Boo Boneyard map, complete with pumpkin patch and cemetery. *Big Eater: There is no limit to how many Shockbots Chomper can eat. *Bigfoot, Sasquatch and Yeti: The Abominable Mac Variant is themed around the yeti. *Bilingual Bonus: Doc, Clod, and Krackle strangely have several lines in German, Russian, and French, respectively. *Blown Across the Room: Happens to any Shockbot hit by Clod's Rock Charge or Sonic Clod's primary weapon. *Boisterous Bruiser: Clod, Sarge, and Chomper. *Bottomless Magazines: Clod and Sarge's guns simply overheat when fired for too long. *Chain Lightning: Electrical variants have attacks that possess this effect. *Chainsaw-Grip BFG: Clod's coalgun is designed like this. *Charged Attack: Several variants, such as Future Cannot and Plasma Zoom, can charge their primary weapons for more damage. *Cigar Chomper: Sarge. *Cloud Cuckoo Lander: Sarge is one, definitely. Pappy is a big wacko as well. *Color-Coded Armies: The Minions are represented as yellow and the Shockbots are represented as blue. *Combat Medic: Snerlin and Doc can be played this way, but Doc is better suited to it. *Conspiracy Theory: As shown in a bonus video, Sarge believes that the "Prungles" brand of snack chip is an elaborate plot by the city of underground mole people to lay waste to the surface dwellers. *Cool Airship: King Grex possesses one in the Smack Ops mode. *Cool Shades: As usual, Snerlin possesses a pair of these. *Cosmetically Different Sides: Zig-Zagged; while each class has an obvious counterpart, their abilities differ or are switched around. For instance, while both are healers, Doc lacks an equivalent to Snerlin's Heal Beam and must rely on his Repair Blast. *Damage-Sponge Boss: All of the bosses fit this trope. *Deadly Doctor: Doc, hands down *Death from Above: Sarge can call in an airstrike. Also a good strategy for Minions or Shockbots; Cannot and Footbot have abilities making it easier for them to get to higher ground, while Krackle and Pappy can launch flying drones. *Death Is a Slap on the Wrist: Usually, being defeated is just a minor setback. Even if your allies can't revive you, you just respawn back near your base or the last checkpoint. Means you might be in for a bit of a walk, but that's about it. **Doesn't apply as much in Smacks Ops. If your teammates fail to revive you in time, you have to sit out the rest of the wave, hoping they can finish off the horde without you. *Demolitions Expert: Sarge is one for Team Shockbot. *Disco Dan: The Discobot boss *The Dreaded: Zoom, full-stop. Even his teammates fear him. *Drill Sergeant Nasty: Sarge is very similar to Sergeant Hartman from Full Metal Jacket, and the most psychotic member of his team. Despite this, nobody actually listens to him. *Dr. Jerk: Doc can be quite snarky and mean. *Drop-In-Drop-Out Multiplayer: Players can normally come and go as they please. *Drop Ship: King Grex's airship doubles as one. *Double Jump: This is the main attracting point behind the Super Mac Variant. *Eaten Alive: Chomper's Signature Move. Any Shockbot that falls to this is naturally Unrevivable. *Elite Mooks: The Shockbot Knight and the Elite Shockbot. *The Engineer: Krackle and Pappy are this for their respective team. They can build teleporters, turrets, health dispensers, and energy towers. *Evil Laugh: Some of the character taunts allow for maniacal laughter. *Evil Only Has to Win Once: Bash Brothers Inverts this: if the Minions can defend a single checkpoint past the time limit, then the round automatically ends with their victory. *Evil Versus Evil: Two teams of ruthless mercenaries gleefully blasting the hell out of each other. *Extreme Omnivore: Chomper, who's perfectly content to eat metal robots. *The Face: Cannot for the Minion team and Sarge for the Shockbot team. *Fingerless Gloves: Worn by Chomper as a cosmetic *Fire, Ice, Lightning: A feature of several character subclasses, where their basic attacks gain an elemental edge. *Five-Man Band: The Minions form one. **The Hero: Cannot **The Lancer: Chomper **The Big Guy: Clod **The Chick: Snerlin **The Smart Guy: Krackle **The Sixth Ranger: Chucky *Flunky Boss: The Discobot can summon four Discobot Minis to aid it in battle. *Forever War: The game has no story mode and thus no canonical ending. *Fragile Speedster: Cannot, Snerlin, and Doc all count as this. *Friendly Fireproof: Minions can't hurt other Minions and Shockbots can't hurt Shockbots. **However, this is averted in the Frenemy Fire game mode. *Fun with Acronyms: The UFLS (unidentified flying laser shooter) *Gadgeteer Genius: Krackle and Pappy, being the engineers of their respective teams. *Gangplank Galleon: The Scallywag Shore map. *Gatling Good: One of Cannot's abilities is the Gatling Cannot. *Glass Cannon: Chucky and Zoom can be devastating at long-range, but are very vulnerable at close-range. *The Goomba: The typical Shockbot Mook is the weakest Shockbot of them all, but they're the cheapest of them all. *Gradual Regeneration: Characters who are below half health will begin to slowly regenerate health by staying away from combat for several seconds, but the regeneration will stop at half-health. *The Gunslinger: The Sheriff Pappy variant, which can fire as fast as the player can pull the trigger. *Healing Hands: Snerlin and Doc for their respective teams. *Heroic Mime: Snerlin never speaks, only making bird noises occasionally. *Hollywood Healing: Justified. If in-game healing took even a tenth of the length of Real Life battlefield surgery, nobody would play the Snerlin or Doc. *Husky Russkie: Clod *I Call It "Vera": Clod's coalgun, Anastasia *In-Series Nickname: All of the characters' names are this, as none of their names (besides Doc's) are revealed. *Jack of All Stats: Cannot and Footbot are the most balanced of the classes and are easy for beginners. *Large Ham: Chomper, Clod, Krackle, and Sarge. *Long-Range Fighter: Chucky and Zoom. *Machine Empathy: Pappy in particular has a personal bond with pretty much anything he builds. *Mad Scientist: Doc, obviously. *Masked Luchador: The Masked Mac Variant. *Mighty Glacier: The Chomper, Clod, and Sarge classes, as well as the Armor Snerlin. *The Minion Master: Minion players can summon Minions to act as stationary sentries, whereas Shockbot players can summon AI-controlled Shockbots. *Motor Mouth: Chucky, full-stop. *Must Have Caffeine: The reason for Chucky's hyperactivity is his constant use of coffee to stay awake while sniping. One bonus movie even has the Minions daring him to stay off of it for 24 hours straight, with disastrous results. *Nice Guy: Cannot and Footbot are actually pretty friendly when they're not blowing you up. *One-Hit Kill: Eating a Shockbot not only kills them instantly, but also makes them unable to be revived. *Playing with Fire: Several Variants revolve around fire, such as the Caliente Cannot and the Char Chomper. *Poisonous Person: One Variant revolve around poison/radiation, such as Toxic Sarge. *Revenge: The game keeps track of how many times a given player defeats your characters during a session. You get bonuses for taking them out, or for avenging a fallen comrade. *Shield-Bearing Mook: One Shockbot Summon utilizes a barrel of toxic waste as a shield. There's also the Wooden Shield Shockbot and the Steel Shield Shockbot. *Shock and Awe: Several Variants revolve around electricity, such as the Shock Doc and the Shock Snerlin. *Shout-Out: **The title parodies Modern Warfare. *Splash Damage: Several weapons do this, including Cannot's Cannot Shot. *Sprint Shoes: The Turbo Charge ability allows Cannot to run at impressive speeds and jump exceptionally high. *Sudden Death: In Bash Brothers, Overtime kicks in if there's any Shockbots currently in the base they're trying to capture when time runs out. This lasts until either the point is captured or all the Shockbots in the radius are killed, whichever comes first. *Teleport Spam: Doc possesses the ability to travel short distances through a wormhole. *Timed Mission: **Bash Brothers revolves around this; the Shockbots vie to overwhelm each of the Minions' strongholds before time runs out. **If you survive all ten waves in Smack Ops, you're given a couple minutes to get to the Landing Zone, then have to stay alive long enough for King Grex to land. *Trap Master: Chucky, what with his Grendmines. *Tunnel King: Chomper is able to burrow underground to swallow unsuspecting Shockbots. *The Turret Master: Krackle and Pappy can construct sentry turrets. *The Unfought: Bronzhilda herself is never fought in-game. *Villain Song: The Discobot has its own theme music, "Ain't Got Enough Of Your Diodes". *Virtual Paper Doll: Minions and Shockbots can be heavily customized this way, with cool and quirky headgear, eyewear and more unusual options. *The Wild West: The Ramshackle Flats map. *Youthful Freckles: Can be given to Chucky as a cosmetic Category:Tropes Category:Minion Warfare Category:Goop (Series)